In a Cave By the Ocean
by Lothlorienx
Summary: [Sea Arrow Smut] Artemis and Kaldur find themselves stuck in a cave and trying to get away from the cold. Artemis isn't eager to dive back into the ocean, so Artemis and Kaldur decide to wait it out...


**Sea Arrow Smut**

 **In a Cave by the Ocean**

Kaldur helped to pull Artemis from the frigid ocean water.

Artemis shivered as she was pulled from the cold grasp of the ocean. She wrapped her arms around herself, her fingers biting into her chilled skin, as she tried desperately to get warm. Artemis ran her hands quickly over her arms, trying to create enough friction to, at the very least, ward away the icy claws that grabbed at her skin.

Kaldur immediately wrapped his body around hers, once she was well enough away from the water and into the somewhat dry cave he had found. It shielded them from the wind, and the ocean spray, and shelter seemed to be of the utmost importance at that time.

Artemis had lost her rebreather somewhere deep in the ocean, and Kaldur couldn't go search for it. The ocean was far too vast for that. So they had to wait for low tide, which Kaldur knew wouldn't come for at least another hour. Until then, when the rocks around would finally be exposed enough to lead them back onto land, they were stuck in the cave together.

Artemis wrapped her arms around Kaldur tightly, savoring his warmth. Slowly she felt her body starting to feel hot again.

"Is this helping any?" Kaldur whispered, his breath hot in her ear.

Artemis shuddered again as she felt his breath ghosting along her skin, and she had to contain all the sudden thoughts that raced through her mind at that moment.

"Yeah," she responded, "this is helping a lot."

She gripped him tighter, taking a deep breath. She smelled the sea salt on Kaldur's body, and the slight scent of his body as he too began to warm back up. The ocean was freezing, but Atlanteans were forever prepared for that. Their bodies were naturally warmer; Artemis could tell that much as she rested up against his chest.

She let her grip loosen on him as her skin thawed out, until she was barely holding onto him at all.

"Better?" Kaldur asked her, and Artemis nodded.

"Much," was all she said.

Artemis let her eyes flick down to his chest for only a moment, and her hands slowly roam over the muscles in his back, before pulling away from him to go and stand at the threshold of the cave, looking out at the sea.

"I'm not going back there any time soon!" she snapped at him, pointing.

"Understandable," Kaldur returned.

"Really! The amount of times I've almost drowned is ridiculous! Any other type of dying's only happened once, like maybe twice...three times at most!" Artemis said. "But drowning?! Really, that's happened like...twelve times since I joined this team!" She scoffed and shook her head.

"I hope you are not regretting your decision of joining," Kaldur said, standing close to her.

"Not at all," Artemis said, and then turned her face to look at him. A coy smile played on her lips, and a certain glimmer came into her eyes. "There's definitely a lot of perks."

Kaldur gave her a small smile in return, and looked over at the ocean. The waves looked threatening, and the sky was clouded over as the wind whipped as his body, lashing him like a whip. He could understand Artemis not wanting to go back in there, even if he could not understand the sensation of drowning.

He placed a hand on Artemis' shoulder, and he could feel her lean into his touch.

"Let us go back further into the cave," he suggested, wanting to get out of the wind.

Artemis nodded, and together they walked back into the depths of the cave they had both found themselves in. It didn't darken as much as they thought it would, but then again the threshold let in plenty of light to keep them illuminated all those yards back.

Finally out of the wind and slight rain, Kaldur and Artemis sat down and leaned against the cold rock of the cave, sighing and taking the time to rest their sore muscles.

"How long before low tide?" Artemis asked him.

"One hour and seventeen minutes," Kaldur told her. "That will be the time when the ocean level is at its lowest, and you will be able to have some sort of pathway on the land."

Artemis nodded, sighed, and leaned her head back up against the rock. Her eyes fluttered closed. Kaldur thought she looked fatigued, and beyond stressed.

He had to wonder to himself if she was starting to fear the water. She had said herself that she had drowned more times than she could count, and those kinds of things had a tendency to stick with people. Kaldur placed a hand on her thigh, and Artemis' head snapped back up.

"You are a strong swimmer, right?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I guess. Not as strong as I'd like to be..."

She trailed off, not wanting to say anymore. She had just revealed a weakness, and that was something that she wasn't used to doing. With anyone. Of course, with Kaldur, she had a tendency to let her guard down. There was just something about him that made her calmer, put her at ease. There was something in him that she found attractive, and before Artemis could stop it, she placed her hand on his thigh just the same as he did to her.

Only, it was his inner thigh. So high up on his body. She felt him twitch underneath her fingertips.

"Perhaps I could give you lessons?" Kaldur asked, trying his best not to stutter with his words. "So that you may become a stronger swimmer?" He licked his lips and flicked his eyes over to a blank part of the cave.

"I'd like that," Artemis replied.

The same coy smile came back to her face, the same glimmer in her eyes. She looked at him, her eyes practically beckoning him forward. Kaldur found himself swimming and then drowning in her dark eyes, and he edged closer to her on the floor of the cave.

Artemis was slowly stroking her hand up and down his thigh, searching for some sign of his arousal.

Kaldur slid his hand farther down, until his fingers rested on her inner thigh. He let his hands roam around her body, up and down her thighs, and ghosting over the area that was becoming more and more sensitive with every stroke.

Kaldur made small circular motions with his thumb. Around and around it spun, toying with her thigh just beneath her soaked pants.

"I should probably get these off of me," Artemis said suddenly. Before Kaldur could even speak, she was pulling off her shoes and socks, her belt and then her pants. He drank in the sight of her bare thighs with his eyes.

"Less chance of getting hypothermia," she said.

"I don't think you'd get hypothermia now," Kaldur said, his hand placed on her thigh again. "It still warm enough."

Artemis parted her legs a bit wider, her knee bumping into his leg. Kaldur still rotated his thumb, stroking little circles so close to her heat. Artemis felt her blood rushing down between her legs, making her wetter and more aroused. Already she could feel her muscles starting to pulse, with her clit just begging to be touched.

Artemis' hand crept up Kaldur's thigh until she felt his hardness pressing through his pants. She bit her lip as she stroked her hand back and forth across his growing erection, and eventually she heard a soft groan escape Kaldur's lips.

Kaldur leaned in closer, and Artemis let her lips be captured in a kiss. With his free hand, he placed it on the back of her head, intertwining his webbed fingers with her wet blond hair and pulling her closer towards her. Artemis let out soft, quiet little moans as they kissed.

Kaldur moved his hand farther up her body, until he came to the hem of her dark gray underwear. He slipped two of his fingers underneath the fabric, and traced the length of her labia with curious fingers. He pressed his fingers against her opening, only applying pressure and not yet slipping inside of her. He went back to sliding his fingers up and down her labia, coming to her clit and making small circles around the sensitive bud.

Artemis snaked her fingers underneath the hem of his pants, and pulled them down. Just far enough for her to make the base of his shaft visible. She eyed it steadily, taking in how strong his erection was. She guessed that he was at half mast. Artemis pulled his pants down lower, making more of his erection visible until his entire length was exposed and sprung free.

She wrapped her fingers around his cock, and slowly pulled up, making the skin over the blushing head.

Kaldur groaned as she did so, and he had to break off the kiss. Artemis watched with half-closed lids as Kaldur closed his eyes and shuddered, sparks of pleasure rushing along his nerves. He bit down on his lip when Artemis quickened her pace.

His fingers weren't idle.

He pushed her panties to the side, leaving her sex exposed to the cool air. Kissing her on the neck, he slid two of his fingers into her wetness, slowly thrusting them in and out. The webbing on his fingers brushed out against the skin of her entrance connected to her labia, which stimulated them in the most heavenly way. Artemis kissed him harder.

Slowly, Kaldur hooked his fingers, harder and harder, until Artemis' moans grew loud and echoed through the cave.

He opened his eyes to watch her, and he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. With his free hand, he reached up and pulled her mask away, leaving only her breasts hidden. He watched as Artemis' closed her eyes, tilted her head back as a blush spread through her cheeks, and let her moans fill the entire cave.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

Artemis' hips bucked up against his fingers, and her grip on him tightened. Kaldur let his thumb rest of her cheek, making circular stroked on her face just the same way he was circling her clitoris. Another moan spilled from her lips, and Kaldur pressed another heated kiss to her neck.

When Artemis opened her eyes, she began her pace over his cock once again. She stroked him slowly, up and down at a leisurely pace, making him yearn and ache for more. For her to smirk wickedly at him and make her hand fly over him until it was nothing more than a blur.

Kaldur pulled his fingers out of her.

Artemis removed her hand from his erection.

Without word, Artemis pulled her top away from her body, as Kaldur pulled off his shirt and his pants, and left himself sitting naked in front of her. Artemis crawled up on him, straddling his lap. She lowered herself down until Kaldur could feel the hot wetness touching his head. And only his head.

At an agonizingly slow pace she circled her hips, letting him dip into her once or twice. It stoked the fire that had kindled between them, but it did nothing to relieve them.

Kaldur groaned all the while. His hands rested on her hips as she played with him, and he brought his lips forward to kiss her breast. He sucked at her nipple before kissing it again, and then leaned back to look at her face.

In a single swift motion, she let her body be speared with his cock, and the two of them let out long, loud moans. The instant he was within her, Kaldur began to move his hips. Slow at first, watching the bounce of her soft breasts and her lips as moan after moan escaped her lips.

Soon his slow pace quickened, and Artemis' moans grew until they filled the entire cave with her music and echoed back to him. Kaldur let sounds of his own escape his lips as he wrapped Artemis in her arms and thrust up into her. He laid down flat onto his back, Artemis following him. He wrapped his hands around her back while Artemis planted her hands on either side of his head. He kissed her hungrily as they both climbed high towards their climax.

Artemis' hair spilled over the two of them, and Kaldur could smell the fresh, ocean-y smell clinging to her. Like sea salt mixed with her sweat, sea water mixed with her musk. He loved it, so he breathed deep as his eyes closed and his hips rose up off the ground.

Kaldur felt himself nearing climax, and he opened his eyes to see if Artemis was coming just as quickly as he was. He could see the euphoria on her face, the blush that was running all through her body. He placed his hand on her breast, caressing and massaging it, small circles being stroked around her peaked nipple.

Artemis got up off of her hands, and sat down on her knees while Kaldur joined her, sitting upright. He still let his hips rise and fall.

Artemis snuck her hand between her legs, expertly finding her clit and stroking it quickly. Around, around, over, around, around, over. It was the pattern that she liked best, and she felt herself nearing climax. Kaldur could see it as well as feel it. Her walls were starting to constrict around him, and she bounced up and down on his lap as she moved her hand.

Kaldur wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his face in her hair, pressing his lips to the crook of her neck. An electric thrill ran through her veins at his touch, and her hips involuntarily bucked as he kissed her. She moaned more and more.

Kaldur came first. Artemis felt warmth spreading inside her as he climaxed, and despite herself, she felt aroused. Buried deep within the back of her mind was the fact that they hadn't used protection...but she knew that there were still other tactics she could use.

He pulled out of her slowly, wanting to savor the last of it. Centimeter by centimeter, until he left her body completely. Artemis was about to say something about it, about not having anything to clench and pulsate down on, but her thoughts were cut short when she felt her own climax rush through her body.

Her head tilted back and she released her greatest moan yet.

Kaldur watched with satisfaction, his ears ringing with her music.

When she came back down, Kaldur was there to catch her. He wrapped his arms around her and flipped them both over, so that Artemis lay flat on her back and he lay flat on top of her. They kissed for a long while after that, their hands lazily exploring each other's bodies while they did so.

Time seemed to die.

There was nothing and no one but them in the cave. Artemis wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
